


Bloody Gwen Cooper

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Adrift, Flat Holm, M/M, Punishment, Sexy Time, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if it's not hard enough to please your boss these days, Gwen has to go and stuff things up. </p>
<p>Ianto knows his PDA was not on her desk but his, yet she still seems to think she has every right to check it's GPS locator and find Flat Holm. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, then blame Ianto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Christ on a Harley! Now Jack is beyond pissed and the punishment? ... For Meretrixvilis and Schuneko xxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Gwen Cooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts), [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts).



Bloody Gwen Cooper!

So I left my PDA on my desk.

It was nowhere near the package from Andy and I honestly didn't' think she could crack it anyway

How she ever guessed my password was COFFEEKING is beyond me.

Am I that transparent?

What a clusterfuck of epic proportions.

I knew Jack was mad, god he was steaming as he strode back and forth.

Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be bad.

Bloody Gwen Cooper, when will she learn to keep her hands to herself?

Bad enough she keeps manhandling Jack like he's a side order of bacon, now she dumps me in the shit.

As per usual, she made it appear my entire fault.

I waited in his office, counting the ticks in his cheek as he stood staring back at me.

When they reached twenty I flinched.

Way pissed then.

He surged forward and I flinched again, stalling him and his hand that had been reaching for me dropped.

"Ianto?"

I swallowed and tried to look at him, my eyes betraying my fear and he saw it, sighing as he stepped closer.

"It's OK" he said softly, "She explained. You could have picked a harder password though."

My relief was palpable and it must have shown in my face.

"I will have to punish you now, you do realize that" he purred and he suddenly had my full attention.

"Yes sir" I croaked, swallowing as my mouth began to water.

He moved into my personal space so there was barely room for my hand to pass as it fell from my chest to my side. I hadn't even realized that I had done that.

He licked my chin, letting his tongue slide along and into my mouth, running along my teeth like he was counting them.

He lifted me into the desk and I was again taken with his hidden strength, but those thoughts soon fled as he tore at his shirt, exposing his chest.

I was momentarily distracted by the left nipple and was sucking at it when I felt my own shirt lose its will to live.

Shame.

I liked that one.

That hand that was sliding down my flat stomach to that budge made me moan and I hated how wanton I sounded, even as he leered.

He dragged his fingers over my trapped erection and leaned in close as he whispered, "What are we going to do about this, young man?"

I bit back a retort and raised an eyebrow, knowing that drove him wild.

Jack replied by pinching my dick through my trousers and making me bark with the pain and pleasure.

He then ripped the zipper down and ran a finger inside the opening, stroking my engorged cock as I snarled and bucked beneath him.

Jack looked down at me, waiting for something. When I didn't respond he slapped my cock.

Seriously, he slapped my crotch.

Hard.

The pain was subtle, slight and it infused with my growing lust as he finally released my poor cock and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, squeezing.

My breathing was getting heavier and he straddled me, his knees either side of my face as his cock bobbed excitedly, mine already dribbling.

_Oh God._

"Lick me!"

I shuddered as I obediently opened my mouth and that salty, woody taste that is pure Jack flooded my senses and I pressed my tongue against his ball sack, licking and nuzzling as he panted. His eyes took in every movement and I couldn't help but grin around my tongue.

I decided to be daring and sucked a ball into my mouth making him grunt with surprise.

"I didn't say suck, did I?" he demanded, even thought his voice shook.

"No Sir" I simpered, amazed that I could still form any words at all.

Jack smiled, the light forming shadows as he leaned forward to place his hands on the desk, "OK, so lick away."

His heavy cock hung in front of my face and I delicately sucked in the tip, just the foreskin and I looked up as I experimentally probed with my tongue.

Jack gasped and looked away to steady himself, then back at me. A flaring of anger as he was once again disobeyed and he opened his mouth to chastise me and I took that as my cue, opening my moth and loosening my throat as I let my teeth scrape against his sheath, until his pubes tickled my nose.

You see, people think he has no pubic hair.

True there is none under his arms or on his chest but he has a lovely nest for his eggs and anaconda.

He loves it when I put it like that and as I swallowed I knew he liked it this way too.

"Ten seconds" he barked and I focused on his face as I held my breath, totally choked by his length as it strained my throat muscles.

"Nine" Jack barked, wriggling his hips so my eyes widened.

"Eight" Jack thrust gently, pushing my nose into his flesh, just in case I tried to cheat.

"Seven" My lungs were starting to complain but I never flinched.

"Six"

"Five"

"Four. Open your eyes and focus"

I had been unaware that they had fluttered shut and I opened them wide finding his impassive face looking down.

"Three" his cock twitched.

"Two."

"One"

Jack withdrew his cock and I gasped like a drowning man, rolling onto my side as I coughed.

Jack rubbed my back and crooned, soothing the cramp in my shoulders.

I rolled back onto my back and Jack stroked my balls as he whispered questioningly if I was OK.

"Cariad" I sighed, nodding.

He eagerly shifted down the desk until he stood; pulling me to the edge and I obediently lifted my knees and welcomed him as I felt his tip probing.

He delicately pushed in past that ring of muscle and I grunted, then sighed as he tried a few experimental thrusts. Then he slammed home, hard enough to take my breath.

He pulled out, and then slammed in again, slapping his hand against my arse hard and I yelped as I jerked at the pain.

Jack snarled as he reached with one hand and grabbed my cock, slapping me again with the other one and I cried out.

Unable to comprehend or control what was happening to me.

I was lost, gripping the desk as he lost his rhythm and cried out my name.

That was my cue.

I let go and rode the waves with him.

As he laid on the hard surface of the desk his arm thrown across me he whispered, "Hope you learnt your lesson."

I tried hard not to snort.

Really.

I did try.


End file.
